


my favorite everything

by sunsetveins



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I swear, Love, M/M, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, Showers, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, They shower together, This is pure fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because this is, i guess this may be domestic, i was really excited to tag this fic if im being honest, is there a tag for being fluffier than fluff?, it's disgusting tbh, nothing but fluff, so much love, there's no plot to this, they are so tired and adorable, this is a lot of tags just to tell you how fluffy this story is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetveins/pseuds/sunsetveins
Summary: All Time Low perform in Chicago, and the crowd is having so much fun that Alex decides to go for two encores and an M&G after the show. Consequently, they don't make it back to the hotel until 4 in the morning and have to be up by 8. He maybe didn't think his decision through.or sleepy fluff that would warm the coldest of hearts





	my favorite everything

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote half of this like a year ago and finished the other half two seconds ago
> 
> enjoy

It's 4 in the morning before they're able to stumble to bed, an actual real bed with actual real mattress springs and a mint on the pillow that looks more like an ecstasy pill than a mint, because thank fuck for Flyzik. 

It's okay, though. It's okay that they're 4 hours too late to bed and have to be up in another 4, because the crowd that night had been super loud and bright and the mosh pit had been fucking insane. They deserved two encores and an unplanned M&G. They really did. Alex had been far too happy to give them what they deserved, because that meant there was less time to be on a bus that smelled of cheap wine and yesterday's sex escapade. 

Well, that and Alex really wanted to sleep in a hotel that night. The later the show ran, the more chances of that happening. 

He really should've thought this through more, to be honest. The next day was press day. They were all going to be running on 4 hours sleep on a press day. Oh the mother fucking joy.

"M'so fluffing sleepy," Jack mumbles into Alex's neck as they stumble towards their room, the floor blurring and the walls mixing with the air. 

"Can tell. You said fluffing," Alex comments with a soft groan, world tilting as they finally reach their door.

The key card is an impossible task that ends with Flyzik opening the door for them, both to the point where they're falling asleep where they're standing. Jack's got his face hidden in the crook of Alex's neck and Alex has got his nose buried in Jack's hair. Jack's breath is evening out and Alex keeps jerking awake as his head lolls to the side, only being woken by the movement of Jack's hair on his nose. They're literally dead on their feet and Flyzik probably hates their guts.

Too asleep to remember how it happens, they somehow end up in flannel pants and no shirts. Their door clicks closed and they're alone, melting into each other and falling asleep still standing.

They stay standing for a good 5 minutes, just dozing against each other. It's a miracle they don't just fall over or fall into an actual sleep. Jack will bring it up as an achievement sometime later if either of them remember this night, but Alex isn't thinking about that when he clears his vision enough to start them towards the bed.

The world continues to tilt and he's not completely sure where the bed is since everything is moving and meshing together, but they make it onto the bed and manage to fuse their limbs together before they're both out for the count.

Four hours. They've got four hours.

 

-

 

"RISE AND SHINE, MOTHERFUCKERS!" is what they wake up to. 

They're a mess of each other, neither knowing where the other starts and they end, but it doesn't actually matter much when Vinny barrels through the doorway and jumps on top of them, effectively crushing them and bruising his own organs when his gut meets what Alex thinks is Jack's knee. Or maybe his own. He's tired, he doesn't have to know.

"Fucking hell," Vinny curses, rolling over until he topples off the bed and lands on the floor with a loud thumping noise. "Never again."

"Your own fault," Jack murmurs, and it's directly into Alex's shoulder. His lips brush skin and his slight stubble burns Alex's arm.

The thing about Vinny is that he's always been overly excitable and it really didn't take much to make him happy. So, when he hears the muffled sound of Jack's voice, it's like a fucking flashing neon sign telling him that there is something here. Something to manipulate. A way to make Jack's day miserable. 

Vinny's also a bit of an opportunist, so he takes the bull by both horns and hopes for the best.

"Ooh! Tired, are ya, Jacky?" The tone of his voice screams evil and Alex can almost bet that he knows where this is heading and he does not like it one bit.

"Shut the fuck up, Vegas," Alex groans, instantly regretting it. 

"This morning just keeps getting better," Vinny announces, sounding absolutely over the fucking moon. Alex hates him. He really hates him. How someone can radiate so much joy so early in the morning is beyond him at this point. Especially when that joy comes from the obvious exhaustion of others. 

"You wake 'em up, Vinn?" 

Alex has never been happier to hear Flyzik's voice in his entire life. He could kiss the man, really.

Vinny starts out a response, barely getting out a _yeah_ before Matt is yelling for him to get his ass in gear then, if he's already woken up the diva committee. Okay, maybe he'd rather punch him than kiss him. Same sentiment.

When Vinny is gone, having sulked out of the room after Matt – because if you weren't working on Flyzik's schedule, he got terrifying – Alex somehow detaches his limbs from Jack's and turns to face the younger.

"Hey," he whispers with a smile. Jack blinks at him tiredly.

"Hi."

They stare, blinking slowly with their lips curved upwards and their fingers laced somewhere between them in the mess of covers. It's not until they hear Vinny's voice in the next room, shouting something degrading at Rian and Zack to wake them, that Alex makes the first move to get up.

"We've gotta wake up, Jacky," he mumbles. 

"Yeah," Jack says quietly. "Guess we do, huh?"

It's a struggle, but they somehow manage to sit up and clear their eyes of sleepy mist. They both feel like shit and are sluggish in movement as they stand, but they're up and it's an accomplishment if they've ever known what one was.

"Shower?"

Alex nods, tripping out of his pants and running into a wall on the way to the bathroom. Jack tries and fails at steadying him. They're both off balance at eight in the morning.

One of the things Alex has learned over the years about touring is that the early mornings after every show are a bit like a detox. They're full of stomach aches and weird head pulses accompanied by sleepy movements and circled eyes. This knowledge hadn't stopped him from doing two encores and an m&g though, and Alex wishes he could shove his yesterday's self off a bridge during a storm.

"Alex," Jack whines, tugging at the strings of his pants that had been tied into a bow. Alex doesn't know who did it, doesn't even remember getting dressed, but he unties it slowly and helps Jack step out of the green checkered flannel pants.

When they're both undressed and the water has been turned to the right temperature to soothe both of them, they step into the shower like they're heading to their respective deaths.

And maybe they kind of are because they both hate early morning showers with a fiery kind of passion reserved only for people like Trace Cyrus and Blood on the Dancefloor. They just don't really have much of a choice right now.

"I wanna go back to bed," Jack mumbles, pressing his nose into Alex's shoulder blade. His arms are loosely hung around Alex's waist from behind, thumbs rubbing lines up and down his hips. If Alex wasn't so tired he'd probably make some sexual remark, but it's 8 in the morning and the water is warm and he really just wants to sleep.

"Mhm," he hums as he presses his back against Jack's chest, "but we can't, babe."

“I know,” Jack says into Alex’s skin. Alex shivers.

Starting at Alex’s shoulder, Jack presses kisses to his skin. Slowly, he makes his way to his neck. Once he can feel Alex’s pulse against his mouth, he smiles and nuzzles forward.

“I love you,” Jack murmurs, kissing Alex’s neck again and again. 

“I love you, too,” Alex whispers, a small smile playing across his face. 

They stay like that for a while. Jack eventually just rests his head on Alex’s shoulder, content to hold his boyfriend close while warm water dances across their bodies. 

The quiet closeness lasts until Alex feels Jack’s fingers in his hair, causing him to startle. 

“You fall asleep on me, baby?” Jack questions, tone teasing. There’s still a light slur to his voice, but he sounds more awake than Alex feels.

He hums a response, eyes sliding closed as he slumps against Jack. The other tugs lightly at his hair with a quiet laugh. The smell of strawberries fills the air as Jack rubs his hands through it.

“You washing my hair, Jacky?” Alex mumbles. 

“I am. You just relax, babe. I’ve got you.”

“You’re my favorite.”

There’s a pause, Jack’s hands stilling in Alex’s hair. 

“Jacky,” Alex whines tiredly. “Why’d you stop?”

Jack turns Alex towards him, and the latter looks up at him with a pout. 

“I’m your favorite?” he asks, a soft smile on his face. Alex doesn’t think it’s fair that something so beautiful can exist this early in the morning. 

“Mhm. My favorite always.”

Jack’s smile slowly grows. “Your favorite what?”

“My favorite everything. Always and forever, Jacky.” It occurs to Alex that such declarations should probably be made at a more sensible hour of the day, preferably when they aren’t on a time limit and he isn’t ten seconds from falling asleep standing up. However, the grin on Jack’s face reminds him that he loves his boyfriend every moment of every single day, tired or not. Such declarations should be made at any hour, because he loves Jack 24 hours a day, every day. 

“You’re my favorite everything, too, ‘Lex.” 

Soapy hair and all, Alex leans close and kisses Jack. It’s soft and sweet, never straying from a slow pressing of their mouths against one another’s. To date, it might be Alex’s favorite kiss yet. 

Jack moves Alex forward, never breaking their kiss, and runs his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair as he steps directly under the running water. They only break apart when soapy water runs down Alex’s face and meets their joined lips. Even then, they keep their foreheads rested together, smiles on their faces. 

They don’t know if they’ve ever been more in love with each other. 

 

-

 

It takes a bit of time, but eventually they’re both washed and out of the shower. They both manage to get dressed just as Flyzik knocks on their door.

“Ready to go, boys?”

They lock hands and gather their things. _(They aren’t sure when their bags got there or how. It’s another thing they don’t think to question, like how they managed to change into flannel pants the night before.)_

“Ready!” they shout in unison, grinning wide. Flyzik shakes his head when they throw the door open and sprint down the hall to catch up with Rian and Zack, laughing as Vinny jumps onto Jack’s back and Alex launches himself onto Zack’s. 

“M’not tired anymore, Vinny! You can’t make fun of me now!” Jack whines from down the hall, voice echoing off the walls. 

Flyzik follows quietly after them, smiling all the while.


End file.
